The House Of Hades Fanfic
by drake2920
Summary: Hi this is my first time writing here. I hope you like this fanfic of the upcoming 4th book of the heroes of olympus series
1. Chapter 1

_**The House Of Hades**_

**Fanfic By Drake2920**

Nico

_Lead them to Mount Orthys and trick them into giving up the Athena Parthenos, then I'll give you Binaca back. Which will you choose? Betray your friends and have your sister back or letting you're sister stay here with me forever. The image of Binaca chained In Tartarus was still burning in Nico's mind. Of course I would choose Binaca _Nico thought_, But what about the others? If I choose Binaca, then I would have to betray them. _Nico thought some more. After hours of thinking, he reached his decision._ Binaca hold on, I'm going to save you._

_**Annabeth**_

It was just as she imagined, total darkness. She sat up groaning as her foot still hurt from the impact "Percy!" Annabeth called out. But there wasn't a reply. She tried to walk out to find Percy. But there was something blocking her path. She kneeled down and try to touch it. "Oww! Who poked my eye?" Something shouted. There was a rustling noise. She found herself face to face with someone. And that someone was no other than Percy itself. "Seaweed Brain" She cried as she jumped to him and knocked him down. " Oww! It's bad enough that we fell into Tartarus, but do you have to poke me in the eye and push me?" He yelled out. Annabeth blushed a bit and yelled "Sorry!" She heard him stood up and did it herself. "Where do you think Arachne is?" She asked. "Probably trying to find backup for capturing us" Percy replied back. "What should we do know?" Annabeth asked. "Let's try walking around to see if the Doors of Death is near." They started walking together until suddenly, a path of daylight appeared out of nowhere. "Could that be a path to the Doors of Death?" Percy wondered "Let's try to follow it" Annabeth replied back. Together they followed the path of daylight until they came to a house "Who do you think is inside" Percy Asked. Thinking quickly, something clicked in Annabeth's mind "I remember something! There was a goddess that lived in Tartarus. Well two actually. One was Nyx, the goddess of night. The second one was her daughter, Hemera the goddess of day. The light must be coming from Hemera!" She said. Behind them, a bright light appeared as a voice spoke to the two "Very good Annabeth dear. I'm glad some people remembers who I am" Annabeth and Percy both turn around and saw a glowing woman standing in front of them. "Welcome to my home, I'm Hemera as you know, come inside and i'll explain the dark deeds happening here."

**Leo**

They fell into Tartarus. And he didn't even do anything to try and help them. Now they are sailing to Greece to find a so-call underground temple where dozens of monsters are waiting to tear us apart. And we have to bring a huge statue with us. "Leo" Someone called. I jumped up and turned around. It was Hazel. "Sorry if I surprised you" she said. "No it's alright." Leo replied back trying to get past an awkward moment. "Listen, about what happened in the cave" she said. She stopped to see if Leo was paying attention. She continued "I know you blame yourself for not doing anything to save Percy and Annabeth, but we had to protect the Athena Parthenos too you know". Leo just sat there staring at the wall. And his mind was still spinning. Seeing that Leo was lost in thoughts, She just sighed and left the room. _I__t's my fault _he thought. There was suddenly a rumble. "Leo! Get up here. One of Keto's monsters found us!" And the ship shook again. Leo ran up the stairs onto the deck and saw a horrifying monster. Just by seeing her, His soul started to get drained. "Hahaha! You can try to escape but I can still suck your life as I do to all the bad children. I'm a Mormo after all, The most strongest of all". Through the pain Leo asked "did you say a Momo or something" The creature hissed and snapped at him "I'm a Mormo you idiot" She screeched and the pain grew stronger. He could see jason in strain trying to shock the monster but it wouldn't work. Piper was trying hard to charmspeak to the monster but the monster couldn't hear her. Leo tried to focus on summoning fire but it wouldn't obey him. Their powers aren't working. If only Annabeth was here. But she's to busy trying to find stupid doors in a deep pit of evil. Suddenly An idea came to him. A crazy suicidal idea. " Coach Hedge would you come here for a second!" Leo yelled. There was a rumbling noise and Coach Hedge appeared with a bat in him as always. "Holy goat mother! What is that?" Coach Hedge yelled. Leo replied back "Coach Hedge! You can withstand a Mormo right?" Leo yelled. Coach Hedge gave a smirk and yelled "Of course I can! Doesn't Chiron teach you anything about us satyrs?" Leo's spirits lifted up a bit. They still had a chance. "Coach! Turn on the scorpion ballista. Aim it at that life-sucking lady!" Leo yelled. Coach was beaming And Dashed off so fast that it was lie lightning. He started it up and yelled out "Fire in the hole" and blasted it in the monster. The monster screamed out and dissolved into dust. Before it reformed again, Jason quickly sent a gust of wind blowing it to the sea. After an awkward silence. Jason was the first to speak "Where's Hazel?" Everyone started to look around to find Hazel. Suddenly, A voice filled the air "I hold Hazel in my hands now. If you want her back, give me the Athena Parthenos by the Kalends of August and never come to the House of Hades. Or else Hazel will go back to where she used to be at, the Underworld. I'll be waiting fo it at the peak of Mount Orthys." and with that, the voice disappeared. And the crew turned to stare at the Athena Parthenos. Nico ran upstairs, looking terrified as if he had an nightmare. "That wasn't Gaea right?" Nico asked. And no one replied.

_**Percy**_

It was weird that both Percy and Annabeth was sitting comfortably in and dark evil pit of death. And yet, here they are sitting on sofa chairs drinking tea with a goddess as if everything is just normal. "So, I see that Annabeth here has done here part of the prophecy." Hemera said as she sipped her tea. "And what was the part I did Lady Hemera?" Annabeth asked. "Why getting the Athena Parthenos and falling to Tartarus of course" She said. That made Percy confused "So we were destined to fall to here?" Percy asked. The goddess laughed and said "Yes my dear, I supposed you know about the double sealing for the Doors of Death right?" Both Percy and Annabeth nodded. "Well here's another thing. I know you're wondering why I didn't close it myself with the other gods right?" She pointed out. Instead of waiting, she continued "You see here, In order to close it, it needs the touch of a living demigod and a touch of a dead demigod. But we are fresh out of them, so that is why the fates decided for both of you to fall here and get help in the Underworld." There was silence for a while. Then Annabeth spoke up "Luke can do it". Percy was surprised. "Annabeth, Luke has been sent to the Fields of Punishment, Nico told me. How are we going to get him out?" Percy said. And immediately after that, he wished he hadn't said it. Annabeth's expressions darkened. "How long did you know about this?" she asked coldly. Percy replied back in a small voice "After the battle against Ephialtes and Otis. I asked Nico what did he see before he went into Tartarus. And he told me everything." Annabeth was about to speak up but then shook her head in frustration. "Annabeth I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but the fact that your Mother said those mean things to you, I didn't want me to give you more pressure." He said. Hemera spoke up "Are you talking about Luke Castellan? Because I heard that Hades took him to his palace." Both Percy and Annabeth both looked at each other and started rushing to the door. "Hold on! The monsters here are hunting you two, I'll guide you to the gates. Besides, I have to go out anyways" Hemera Said. Percy was confused "Why do you have to go out?" Percy asked. Annabeth replied "Percy if you were paying attention in Greek Mythology class, you wouldn't need to ask. Hemera and Nyx were destined to be separated. When Nyx comes in, Hemera must be out. When Hemera comes in, Nyx must be out. It's how day and night is." Hemera smiled "Very good Annabeth, I can see why you're Athena's favorite. Annabeth blushed and looked away. "So can we go now?" Percy asked. Hemera laughed and replied " Alright it's time to go". As they went outside, something was waiting for them. An old enemy of Percy. "Hold it! I sense something" Hemera said. She looked around And suddenly realized who it is. "Perseus, Annabeth, Cover your face with these! Medusa is coming!" She yelled quickly as two glass balls appeared in their arms. With instincts, They covered there faces and tried not to look directly at the monster approaching. "We meet again Percy Jackson" the creature hissed. She sniffed at Percy and said "I see that you have met my sisters. Horrible those two, always wanted to gain mother's approval. But like mother said, I'm the best gorgon in the whole wide world" She said. " Not what was I about to do? Oh yes! Having my revenge" She lunged at percy but Annabeth stabbed her in the back. But It didn't do anything. Medusa turned around and started to chase after Annabeth. "Silly girl, You can't kill me here! Monsters are in their immortal state here" She yelled. Before Medusa caught her, Hemera yelled out "Both of you cover your eyes" as she turn to her true form. Both of Percy and Annabeth closed their eyes as Medusa vaporized to dust. "How did you do that?" Percy asked. "Well you see here, monsters are immortal in darkness. When there is light, they turn mortal. And Since I'm a goddess, The light I conjured can also kill monsters" she explained. "Shall we be on our way?" Hemera Asked. Worned out, They both nodded, and they went on the path to the Gates of Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The House Of Hades**_

**Fanfic By Drake2920**

_**Piper**_

Everything came tumbling down at once. First, Percy and Annabeth got sucked into Tartarus. Then, they lost Hazel. Could this get any worse? _I promise you we won't lose any of the crew from Gaea. An oath to keep with a final breath. Stop thinking about it Piper _she thought. Nico went down to his room to grieve on losing her half sister and the rest started a meeting. "What are we going to do Leo?" Piper asked. Jason also spoke up "How did that canon defeated the monster? Our celestial bronze didn't work on her" Leo answered to both of them "For Jason's question, the canon ball is included with Hecate's magic. A demigod named Alabaster helped me with that. He said something about Mormos and Hecate having a rivalry or something. And for Piper's question, w-" Leo was interrupted by a blinding flash. " Ah, you have founded my statue." Someone spoke. Everyone turned around to see a woman dressed in full armor. After the silence, Jason was the first to speak up "Your Athena or Minerva or whatever you want to be called." Athena laughed as if she was very happy and replied "I think I would prefer being called Athena thank you very much" Leo started to steam up "Your daughter sacrificed herself to get you this statue and you couldn't even bother to show up? And you come right after the moment that another part of our crew is stolen by Gaea. Why bother show up and watch us be miserable" he yelled. For a second, Piper thought Athena was going to turn him into a spider or something, but instead she laughed and explained "Dear Leo, Annabeth and Percy was suppose to be in Tartarus, in order to close the Doors of Death, you need a touch of a living demigod, and a touch of a dead demigod. As we know, they are on their way to the Palace Of Hades for the ghost of Luke Castellan." And silence was brought to the room. "As for Hazel, she is still here. She is just in a deep sleep. What you heard is an illusion. And a master of death created it." Athena said. Piper widened her eyes as she knew immediately who it was "Nico?" She gasped. Athena nodded solemnly. "Nico is in a hard bargain with Gaea. He gives my Athena Parthenos to her and she gives back her long lost sister who died." And all the hatred left out of Piper."How did her sister died?" Athena's eyes grew dark "She was a hunter of Artemis. On her quest to save Artemis and Annabeth with Percy, she sacrificed herself to save her friends from one of Leo's father's inventions." Athena said. Piper noticed that after she said it, Leo shifted uneasily. "What was her name?" Frank asked. Athena answered back "Binaca. Binaca Di Angelo"

_**Annabeth**_

They made it. They made it to the Gates of Tartarus. And just when Annabeth thought they were free, they had to meet the guardian. "Freeze!" The creature said. "Who goes there?" She hissed. Annabeth was gonna step back but Hemera stepped forward and said "Tisiphone, one of the glorious trio furies, it is I, Hemera, Goddess of Daylight waiting for the change of day and night. Along with two heroes of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, and Annabeth Chase." Tisiphone looked directly at Hemera, then Percy. When she looked at Annabeth, she stared at her the longest which made Annabeth feel uneasy. The fury finally spoke up "Perseus and Annabeth has to stay here. But you can go Hemera." Annabeth was astonished. "Bu-" Hemera started but the fury interrupted. "No buts. It's Hades's orders that only you and Nyx can go past these gates. The other two has to leave!" She hissed. But a figure appeared behind the fury "No need to hold them here Tisiphone" someone said. The fury turned around and saw someone who looked vaguely familiar. "Mrs. Dodds" Percy said. The other fury crackled and said "Seriously dear child, when are you going to use my proper name. I'm Alecto, not Mrs. Dodds" Tisiphone butted in "What do you mean not to hold them here?" She asked. Alecto replied "Lord Hades want Perseus and Annabeth to his palace. It's about the Gaea problem" Tisiphone nodded and sprouted her wings. "Hold on tight dear child, we're going to the palace" Alecto cried gleefully as the furies grabbed hold of both demigods. The two furies flew towards the illuminating dark palace up a head leaving Tartarus behind Annabeth worried about wether they would end up alive or not. But they would find out somehow. After they landed, they stared down the hills until a voice came to her "Annabeth." She turned around and saw a shimmering ghost floating towards her "Luke?"

_**Frank**_

"What I can't understand is why Gaea wants the statue" Frank said. " The Athena Parthenos has a type of magic in it that can make anything rise from death. I think Gaea wants to revive Uranus or Tartarus. Either way, her plan is contains destruction." Athena said sadly. Frank shuddered at the mere thought of it. "Where is Hazel?" He asked. Athena shook her head. "Nico hid hear somewhere until you arrive at Mount Orthys. Even if you find her, she will sleep until Nico ends it." Thunder shook the boat. " That is my cue. Zeus gives me limited time to talk. Child of war, remember this. There will be a time where you have to burn out your life. But you need to be brave. Or else, we all lose. And child of fire, you will help him on this task. Ignore what Nemesis said. You are one of the keys to success. All of them will have challenge they will face that involves your help. And the choice must be yours to decide." She started to glow and everyone covered their eyes. She turned to her true form and disappeared. Frank thought about what Athena said. _There will be a time where you have to burn out your life. But you need to be brave. Or else, we all lose. _Leo seemed to be lost in thought too. Jason noticed that everyone was busy thinking and spoke up "Okay everyone! Meeting adjourned. Dinner will start shortly and then after a few days, we will arrive at Epirus. And do not tell Nico that we know about the stuff." Everyone murmured in agreement and left to go to their rooms. Frank decided to sleep for a while. And a dream came to him. It was in a place where there were demigods training. _Camp Half-blood_ he thought. Then he saw Ella with stretching her wings out and said a prophecy:

"_From the Palace of Titans awaits the giant king,_

_Who holds death's will and the sounds they sing,_

_Along the weakness to end war's life_

_As revenge of Uranus holds upon his wife"_

The dream ended as he heard a loud knock on his door.


End file.
